


A Sudden Case of Caring

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mpreg, Post Book 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-HBP. From a challenge set by citrusy_fun on my personal Livejournal.</p><p>This lyric: <br/>"The night is my companion, and solitude my guide. Would I spend forever here, and not be satisfied? And I would be the one, to hold you down, kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away. And after I, wipe away the tears, just close your eyes dear." - Possession by Sarah McLachlan</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Sudden Case of Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Post-HBP. From a challenge set by citrusy_fun on my personal Livejournal.
> 
> This lyric:   
> "The night is my companion, and solitude my guide. Would I spend forever here, and not be satisfied? And I would be the one, to hold you down, kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away. And after I, wipe away the tears, just close your eyes dear." - Possession by Sarah McLachlan

"I'll have you know that I am not crying," Percy insisted with an arrogant tilt of his head. Severus narrowed his eyes, watching the single tear trickle down his cheek. Percy sniffed delicately, like someone had shoved dirty socks under his nose. "Well, I'm not."

"Naturally," Severus muttered, sounding bitter and angry in general. Percy wasn't at all affected by his tone. After three months in Severus' presence, he had come to adjust to the fact that Severus was simply pissed off about everything. 

Severus thought about pointing out that none of this was his fault, but Percy had began eating again, tears forgotten. He stared at the red hair, pulled back to the nape of his neck, held there by a simply black string. The freckles adorning Percy's face were bright against soft looking skin. Severus scowled, glancing down at the swell of Percy's stomach.

"Must you keep staring at me?" Percy demanded, hazel eyes glaring at him over the top of his glasses.

"Quite possibly, yes," Severus said, casually. Percy sucked in a sharp, agitated breath, before lifting up another spoon full of soup. 

 

Percy moved with a steady pace through the crowd, slipping between bodies in an attempt to not let them touch him. The last thing he needed was some uncaring witch or wizard ruffling his outfit. A rather unemotional sigh escaped him as he turned the corner, catching sight of brown hair and cloudy blue eyes before his body connected with another. A white powder erupted around them and the other man cursed down at the broken bag in his hands. Percy blinked, barely able to see through the white now coating his glasses.

A hand grabbed him, suddenly, and he was tugged into the shadiness of a secluded alley. "What--?"

He was cut off by a kiss.

 

"This is all your fault," Percy announced from his corner of the room. Severus paused in measuring his potion ingredients, looking up to see Percy peeking over the top of his book. The book was propped up on his stomach. "I've thought about it and decided there really isn't anything else to say on the matter. You are at fault and I don't know why I put up with you. I really should go home."

"Yes, to your lonely little flat, where no one calls or writes to you," Severus said, knowing he was being cold and proceeding onward on purpose. "Does your mother even know you're still alive, Percy? Or that you're currently living with a murderer?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business," Percy said primly. Severus was out of the corner of his eye and Percy began to stand.

Severus would never admit to himself that he stiffened, ready to rush to the man's side in case he got too weak on his feet. Severus allowed himself to release the breath he hadn't realized he held, letting it out in relief, as Percy remained steady. The redhead shut his book, placing it on the end table. 

"I have work to do," Percy stated, before practically wobbling out of the room, one hand resting on his stomach. Severus told himself that he did not, in fact, find it cute.

Even though he did.

 

Percy yanked his head back, pain blossoming as he smacked it against the brick wall behind him. The man before him was staring at him with wide, dilated eyes. Percy couldn't quite place the man's face; it didn't look familiar to him at all.

Percy felt his nose tickle due to the white powder and, to his mortification, sneezed. The man let out a groan; as though that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Percy felt something coil in the pit of his stomach, a sudden heat that spread through his body.

"This isn't at all appropriate," Percy pointed out, before grabbing the man's head, pulling him forward and into a deep kiss.

Percy moaned softly as hands slipped underneath his robes, slipping around to grab a hold of his buttocks. Suddenly his body was lifted, shoulder blades digging into the brick. Percy raised his legs, wrapping them around the stranger's waist.

 

The house was far too silent. Severus couldn't concentrate on the essay before him. As fascinating as he found writing an article on the many uses of dragon's tears, he found himself easily distracted. He looked up, eyes scanning the dark room.

There was a thump above him on the second floor. Severus paused, staring at his ceiling, before lurching to his feet and striding quickly toward the stairs. With every step he imagines what could have made that noise. Perhaps Percy had dropped a book. Or he had fallen. Severus grabbed the door jam as he reached their bedroom, breathing heavily as he stared.

Percy was staring down at an opened file, paper strewn everywhere, along with a couple of heavy books. Percy sighed, looked up to meet Severus' eyes. Percy frowned, slightly. "You didn't run all the way up here, did you?"

"No," Severus snapped.

"Honestly," Percy huffed.

Percy then bent at the knees and struggled to pick everything up. Severus waited, almost enjoying watching the man struggle, before walking forward and kneeling to help him. Severus glanced up to find Percy staring at him.

 

Everything seemed like a blur, a rush of touches, hands clenching at firm flesh. Percy could only ride the wave of pleasure, hips moving to bring it closer. Then his pants were down and fingers were pressing into him. Percy let out a cry; back arching off of the wall. 

He met the eyes of the person before him, blue eyes meeting hazel, as Percy felt more than just fingers and spit pressed against his entrance. Percy moaned, softly, driving his hips down and feeling the man's erection stretch him. 

Lips pressed against his, but Percy had to pull away in order to sneeze once again. Blushing at his inability to control himself, Percy buried his face in the curve of the stranger's throat. A fast, almost desperate rhythm began. Their bodies, pressed tightly together, caused Percy's own erection to be rubbed between their stomachs.

Percy felt teeth biting down on his ear and he gasped, moving to kiss the man, tongues thrusting into each other's mouths as their bodies moved faster. Percy could feel that release, boiling under his skin, and Percy gave a shuddering moan as he came.

 

Percy placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. Even though Severus could easily overpower the other man, he found himself unable to move. As though Percy was holding him down, pinning him to the floor. Percy seemed to be debating something.

"Severus," Percy whispered, before leaning down and kissing Severus on the lips. Percy's hands cupped his face, thumb stroke his cheek.

Severus rose, not breaking the kiss, and slowly slipped his arms around Percy. He could feel Percy's pregnant stomach press against him. Percy pulled back, looking at him a moment, before yanking Severus' face forward and kissing him again, this time harder. Severus felt like Percy was trying to suck the air out of his lungs. 

Strangely, Severus didn't really mind that idea.

Percy once again pulled away and they stood there, breathing heavily. Severus licked his lips, before clearing his throat. "Hmm."

"Is that all you have to say?" Percy asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"I'm sure I'll think of something cold and heartless, soon enough," Severus replied, dryly. Percy showed the beginnings if a smile.

 

Percy leaned against the wall, trying to get the feeling back into his legs. The man before him was zipping up his pants, after having helped Percy with his own. Percy cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I don't know your name."

The man looked up. "I think that's rather inconsequential."

That voice sounded so familiar. Percy didn't have time to think on it, though, because the man's skin looked like it was trying to boil off. The man's eyes widened and he looked down at his hands. By the time he looked up, he had changed back to normal. Sharp black eyes, shoulder length black hair, and a scowl that had been posted all over the world during the war.

"Professor Snape," Percy whispered. He blinked, eyes going wide behind his glasses. He just had sex with the murderer of Albus Dumbledore. He just had sex with his former professor. 

"It appears the powdered Caperia root I just bought had been contaminated," Severus commented, looking down at the empty bag that had fallen to the ground during their moment of passion. Severus stared at him a moment, before glaring. "You're going to pass out on me, aren't you?"

"Yes," Percy offered.

 

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked, softly. 

"Fine," Percy replied. Severus reached out and placed a stray strand of red hair behind Percy's ear. Percy, suddenly, smiled.


End file.
